


Wednesday at Woody’s

by Joey Potter (Waywardnyx)



Series: Warbler to Warbler [4]
Category: Glee, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Sarcasm, Sarcasm come se piovesse, Sebastian Smythe Taylor Kinney, Sebastian Smythe is a Taylor Kinney, Tumblr: seblaineweek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardnyx/pseuds/Joey%20Potter
Summary: Sebastian sapeva di fare uno sbaglio, nello scegliere di passare la serata in quel locale: c’erano troppe persone che lo conoscevano, sarebbe stato un tormento, sfuggire alle loro chiacchiere inutili e riuscire a scoparsi qualche bel ragazzo.Il problema, però, era che Liberty Avenue prima delle undici e mezzo di sera – e nei mercoledì, specialmente negli odiosi mercoledì – si tingeva di una noia mortale. Così Woody’s – quel vecchio bar che era stato un po’ la sua culla – rappresentava l’unica valida alternativa all’andare a dormire come tutti gli adolescenti che hanno lezione il giovedì mattina alle nove.« Sebastian ».« Sì, zio Emmett? » cantilenò con aria innocente, ignorando completamente il tipo che era appena uscito dal bagno con lui – gli aveva regalato un appagante dopocena – e che tentava di lasciargli il proprio numero di telefono.« Farai la fine di tuo padre » non sembrava una minaccia, più una predizione.« Oh. Quale dei due? » chiese sinceramente interessato.« Oddio, sarà terribile in entrambi i casi »





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aikamorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikamorgan/gifts).



> **1)** Scritta per la quarta giornata della [Seblaine!week](http://seblaineweek.tumblr.com/), col prompt “crossover” e per [la mia tabellina AU](http://joey-potter-ff.livejournal.com/20979.html) @ [auverse](http://auverse.livejournal.com/), con lo stesso prompt. Sono in ritardo di un giorno ma  a) ho avuto una giornata orripilante e quindi non potete odiarmi ma solo coccolarmi perché ne ho bisogno e vi faccio i puppy!eyes di Blaine e ai puppy!eyes di Blaine non si resiste b) ho finalmente dato quel dannato esame che mi ha rallentata, quindi gli ultimi giorni dovrebbero arrivare puntuali  
>  **2)** Quanto mi sono divertita, quanto! E quanto ho perso neuroni dietro a Sebbie e Brian! Stupidi bro-Sebbie e papà-Rage, già da soli sono argh, insieme sono semplicemente troppo per il mio povero cervellino e il mio povero cuore e le mie povere ovaie (l’incest è stato già sdoganato con il Wincest, non facciamoci troppi problemi). No, seriamente: è una cosetta così ma è stata una fatica assurda. Nel complesso, però, mi sono divertita troppo, quindi spero tanto sia decente e che faccia divertire anche voi!  
>  **3)** Il contesto di tutto ciò è piuttosto vago. Sicuramente post 5x13 di Queer as folk e post 3x11 di Glee, con un Sebastian Kinney-Taylor e un Blaine fidanzato con Kurt e granitizzato da Sebastian.  
> 

* * *

 

 

 

Sebastian sapeva di fare uno sbaglio, nello scegliere di passare la serata in quel locale: c’erano troppe persone che lo conoscevano, sarebbe stato un tormento, sfuggire alle loro chiacchiere inutili e riuscire a scoparsi qualche bel ragazzo.  
Il problema, però, era che Liberty Avenue prima delle undici e mezzo di sera – e nei mercoledì, specialmente negli odiosi mercoledì – si tingeva di una noia mortale. Così Woody’s – quel vecchio bar che era stato un po’ la sua culla – rappresentava l’unica valida alternativa all’andare a dormire come tutti gli adolescenti che hanno lezione il giovedì mattina alle nove.  
Certo, in verità di alternativa ne aveva anche un’altra: questa era chiassosa e colorata, aveva il nome di 'Liberty Diner' e la voce impicciona e affettuosa di sua nonna Debbie e no, grazie, meglio rischiare di veder pomiciare i suoi genitori, che sicuramente dovevano essere lì da qualche parte, impegnati ad esplorarsi le cavità orali a vicenda – e probabilmente non solo quel tipo di cavità.  
« Sebastian ».  
Si voltò automaticamente verso il perentorio richiamo, un sorrisetto furbo già piazzato sul volto.  
Quella scena era talmente familiare che i protagonisti del dialogo ormai si limitavano a ripetere le solite battute. Lui sembrava l’unico a trovare divertente tutto quel teatrino.  
« Sì, zio Emmett? » cantilenò con aria innocente, ignorando completamente il tipo che era appena uscito dal bagno con lui – gli aveva regalato un appagante dopocena – e che tentava di lasciargli il proprio numero di telefono.  
« Farai la fine di tuo padre » non sembrava una minaccia, più una predizione.  
« Oh. Quale dei due? » chiese sinceramente interessato.  
« Oddio, sarà terribile in entrambi i casi » commentò Michael, mentre Ted annuiva con aria mesta, poco lontano dai tre.  
Sebastian ridacchiò divertito, prima che la voce di Brian Kinney li richiamasse tutti.  
« Ehi, mocciosetto! Ti va una partita? » Sebastian alzò gli occhi al cielo con aria scocciata ma si avvicinò al tavolo da biliardo, seguito dagli altri.  
« Parlavo con il ragazzo, non con le sue tenere ziette ». Li squadrò a lungo, salvo poi decidere di lasciar perdere e tollerare la presenza di quei ficcanaso dei suoi amici.  
« Allora, Dawson, come vanno le cose giù al Creek? »  
Ecco, Sebastian sapeva di fare uno sbaglio, nello scegliere di passare la serata in quel locale. Quella frase significava: “chiacchiere sulla tua vita sentimentale”, che a sua volta implicava: “niente sesso con gli sconosciuti per dieci minuti, rispondi”.  
« Seriamente, papà. Dawson’s Creek è vecchio. Anzi, oserei classificarlo come ‘primitivo’, avrà l’età di papà Justin. Potresti anche cambiare battuta, chiamarmi Damon e chiedermi quanti colli abbia morso stanotte » replicò Sebastian, rubando una crocchetta dalle mani di Ted che si era seduto sugli sgabelli vicini e tentava di finire la propria cena.  
Brian ghignò nella sua direzione, prima di spaccare con un colpo secco e sicuro.  
« Oh, sei figlio di tuo padre, Sebbie caro, sono sicuro che saranno stati parecchi ».  
Sebastian rispose con un occhiolino mentre gli altri borbottavano i loro soliti commenti sul sangue e i geni.  
« E uhm, non sei ancora riuscito a fartelo? Quel nanetto che si veste in modo orribile, dico » chiese Brian con apparente nonchalance mentre mandava in buca la prima palla.  
Il volto di Sebastian si oscurò bruscamente « Quel suo urticante fidanzatino… »  
« Chi, faccia-da-checca? Dio, ma non ti insegnato niente, figliolo? Devi… »  
« No! » la mano di Justin spuntò dal nulla, intercettò il colpo di Brian e frenò la palla rossa dall’andare in buca.  
« Ehi, Sunshine, vattene a brillare da un’altra parte. Stiamo… »  
« Ti proibisco di intontirlo con le tue stronzate. Smettila di plagiarlo, Brian! » indicò il figlio, che ne aveva approfittato per agguantare la birra di suo padre e tentare di rimorchiare a distanza un ragazzo seduto ai tavoli.  
« Tu gli hai passato i tuoi splendenti geni da stalker, dovrò pur riequilibrare le cose! Già è cresciuto in mezzo a quel branco di checche… » e lanciò un’occhiata assassina ai loro amici, guadagnandosene una simile in risposta.  
Justin non rispose ma recuperò uno sgabello e vi scivolò sopra; poi si allungò verso Sebastian e riprese la sua birra, sillabandogli “sei troppo giovane” e ricevendo in risposta “tu a diciassette anni sei salito in macchina con Brian Kinney”.  
« Hai provato a scusarti? Per quella granita, dico, hai provato a chiedergli scusa? » gli domandò Justin, ignorando il resto, visibilmente risentito dal precedente scambio di parole col figlio.  
« Cristo, papà! No, non parlerò della mia vita sentimentale con te! E vale per entrambi! » li fissò alternativamente, con uno sguardo minaccioso che inspiegabilmente ricordava Debbie.  
« Vedi? Ha detto “vita sentimentale”, hai già fatto troppi danni, Sunshine! » strepitò Brian nello stesso momento in cui Justin gli urlava: « Lo vedi? È diventato allergico ai sentimenti, come te! » e Sebastian scoppiava a ridere, perché erano davvero la cosa più dolce e ridicola del mondo.  
« Se preferivi una lesbica stucchevole, potevi chiedere che Mikey ci donasse i suoi ovuli » rincarò Brian.  
« Ehi, vaffanculo! » si difese Michael, schiaffeggiandogli debolmente il braccio.  
« Non adesso, Mikey, c’è il ragazzino! » ghignò Brian.  
« Tzè, come se cambiasse davvero qualcosa » si intromise Sebastian, e colpì la palla rigata con la stecca.  
« Ah, spero davvero che Blaine abbia anche solo un quarto della mia forza psicofisica, con voi Kinney. Siete… » ma nessuno seppe cosa fossero – anche se tutti in quel locale avrebbero saputo come completare la frase, riuscendo persino a non ripetersi – perché Brian gli si avventò contro, baciandolo con foga e bloccandolo al muro  
« Dio, prendetevi una camera! » commentò Ted, mentre Emmett si limitava ad alzare gli occhi al cielo e Michael rideva divertito.  
Sebastian sapeva di fare uno sbaglio, nello scegliere di passare la serata in quel locale: le domande, le scopate perse, l'imbarazzo in cui tutti loro riuscivano a metterlo. Eppure non avrebbe mai rinunciato a quei mercoledì da Woody's.


End file.
